Algo de mi, algo de ti
by Inuky666
Summary: Yo tengo lo que tu necesitas, tu tienes lo que yo tanto deseo poseer: Una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz...una nueva vida junto a él.
1. Capítulo I: Mi casa

ALGO DE MI…ALGO DE TI…

_PERSONAJES DE "CANDY CANDY": MIZUKI E IGARASHI._

_OTROS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA: INUKY666_

_Sin duda algo que mueve a la humanidad es la curiosidad…pero en qué punto debemos detenernos?... En qué punto decidir alejarse y ya no meterse en algo de lo que después no nos podamos liberar?...Recordemos que…también "se paga por ver"._

_Durante toda nuestra vida buscamos aquello que nos hace falta, aquello que nos hace sentir completos… Sin embargo, en ocasiones nuestro tiempo es breve… Aunque nunca es demasiado tarde para encontrar finalmente aquello que tanto anhelábamos en nuestra vida… Yo tengo lo que tú necesitas… Tú tienes aquello que yo tanto deseo poseer… Eso es un trato justo: un intercambio… Pero, si tú tienes lo que yo tanto quiero y yo nada puedo darte… Estarías dispuesto a darme algo tuyo aún así? Piensa bien lo que me responderás...porque ya no habrá marcha atrás._

* * *

Capítulo I. Mi Casa.

Era una casa bastante vieja pero aún así había decidido comprarla; no era muy grande pero lo que más le agradó fue la sala y la pequeña biblioteca. Gran parte de los muebles habían tenido que ser desechados pues no lograron conservarse adecuadamente…Sin embargo pudo conservar unos cuantos, entre ellos una cajonera, una cama matrimonial y un tocador con un enorme espejo, esos los hizo acomodar en la habitación que ella misma ocuparía.

Eligió la recámara principal pues era la más amplia y el clóset le encantó. Esa misma noche se mudó y decidió quedarse ya en su "nueva" casa; se sentía como una dama de principios de siglo al verse ahí parada en medio de la sala. Pronto conseguiría uno o dos empleados que le ayudaran en el aseo de su hogar.

Se bañó y se dispuso a dormir, estaba un poco inquieta y supuso que eso se debía a encontrarse por primera vez viviendo sola. Le había costado mucho trabajo ahorrar tanto dinero y decidió gastarlo en esa casa instalándole todo lo necesario. Tendría que seguir trabajando y ahorrar lo que fuera posible, no pertenecía a una familia millonaria, pero si un tanto rica, aun así, no quería acudir a sus padres para que le ayudaran con sus gastos.

Quería ser independiente y no tener que someterse al montón de reglas que sin duda alguna sus padres le darían en cuanto comenzaran su "ayuda" económica para ella…asique era preferible continuar así: Por su propia cuenta.

Logró conciliar el sueño profundamente pues se encontraba sumamente cansada por la mudanza realizada. Tan profundo era su sueño que no escuchó lo que sucedió justo en los primeros minutos después de la media noche: la puerta del clóset se abrió lentamente produciendo un discreto y prolongado rechinar; se abrió solo unos 10cm aproximadamente. Tal vez la madera estaba demasiado seca y se había aflojado la puerta…pero algo dentro de ese clóset se movió en silencio, despacio, no se podía percibir su forma, parecía un bulto tirado en el fondo.

Ella se movía entre las sabanas como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar y entonces la puerta del clóset se cerró lentamente! Al día siguiente la joven se dispuso a prepararse el desayuno y al entrar en la cocina…

-Qué es esto?...Bueno, esta casa permaneció mucho tiempo abandonada porque nadie la compró, tal vez los niños entraban a jugar aquí y dejaron esto.

Y sin dar más importancia al asunto tiró aquello pequeño que había encontrado, seco ya desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Una semana después aún estaba ella sola en casa pues no había tenido tiempo ni dinero para buscar algún empleado como lo había planeado. Revisó los mensajes de su contestadora y se sorprendió al descubrir que uno de ellos era precisamente del agente de bienes raíces que le vendió la casa.

-"Señorita Williams? Supongo que está usted bien y no ha tenido problema con la casa verdad? De cualquier manera si algo sucediera, cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarme…Le repito: Comuníqueme cualquier cosa que suceda. Hasta luego."

Le pareció curioso el tono del agente al pronunciar las palabras: "Comuníqueme cualquier cosa que suceda". Sin ir más allá en sus pensamientos, borró el mensaje y se dispuso a cenar.

Nuevamente ya en su habitación se preparaba para dormir y la sensación de inquietud reaparecía brevemente sin embargo luego dormía profundamente. Entonces, otra vez, unos minutos después de la media noche, la puerta del clóset se abrió lentamente con ese rechinar prolongado…pero ahora se abría no solo 10 centímetros sino más! Algo comenzó a deslizarse desde el fondo del clóset hacia afuera! Estaba tan oscuro que no se podía distinguir esa silueta, continuó arrastrándose aquello, despacio y en silencio, terminando de salir del clóset, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Amanecía ya y ella despertaba, sonriente y feliz pues era sábado y no tendría que ir a trabajar. Se colocó su bata y…

-Qué bien dormí! Tengo mucha hambre!...mmm? Qué es esto?

Se sorprendió al ver que en la alfombra de su recámara, entre el clóset y su cama, había unas manchas color marrón, se arrodilló y las palpó cuidadosamente:

-Tierra? Pero de donde? Si yo recuerdo haberme quitado los zapatos al entrar! Además, ayer no fui al jardín…pero esto es tierra…bueno, tal vez accidentalmente ensucié aquí.

Sin pensar nada más, fue rápidamente por la aspiradora y limpió la alfombra. Sin embargo al ya entrar a la cocina…

-Otra vez esto aquí?...tendré que revisar que las puertas estén bien cerradas! Cómo es posible que los niños entren a jugar a una propiedad ajena? Supongo que deberé poner una protección más alta en cuanto tenga más dinero.

Esa tarde tenía que reunirse con una amiga en un restaurante.

-Y cómo te va ahora que ya vives sola?

-La casa es encantadora! Me fascina! Me siento como si fuera una dama de principios del siglo pasado!

-Acaso compraste aquella vieja casa que me mencionaste?

-No entiendo porque lo preguntas en ese tono. Es malo que la haya comprado?

Su amiga abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al confirmar que efectivamente esa vieja casa era ahora el hogar de la joven. No sabía si cambiar el tema de conversación pero ella volvió a insistir:

-Es malo que la haya comprado? Ciertamente la casa permaneció abandonada mucho tiempo pero está en buenas condiciones, me la ofrecieron a bajo precio y…

-Averiguaste algo sobre ese lugar?

-Averiguar? No…Por Dios! Pones cara como si hubiesen asesinado a alguien ahí! –Decía francamente divertida-.

-Esa casa es bastante vieja y aunque es hermosa nunca nadie la compró antes. Es extraño que nadie tuviese interés…Una casa como esa a un precio bastante bajo…es extraño no crees?

-Ja ja ja ja...En pleno siglo XXI y una persona cree en fantasmas? Siento desilusionarte pero yo no me asusto con cualquier cosa, así que te advierto que la historia que vayas a contarme tendrá que ser muy buena eh?

-Yo no sé nada de ese lugar…pero sí me parece extraño que una linda casa como esa a un precio tan accesible no haya sido habitada durante tantos años!

-Ahora que mencionas todo esto, creo que tienes razón: debiera averiguar sobre los dueños originales de la casa, solo por curiosidad.

La comida transcurrió sin mayor novedad y después hizo algunas compras. Ya al anochecer volvió a casa y justo en la entrada encontró a una persona que no conocía. La calle era oscura, pero aún así, alcanzó a percibir que vestía un largo vestido de color azul cielo y una capa en un tono azul rey, llevaba el gorro puesto cubriéndole el rostro pero lograba ver unos cuantos cabellos rubios, no era muy alta y su piel era demasiado blanca, casi pálida. Dudando un poco finalmente se atrevió a hablarle a esa persona:

-Buenas noches señorita, busca usted a alguien?

-Buenas noches? -Repitió como si desconociera el concepto de la palabra "Tiempo"- ...Sí, buenas noches…usted…vive aquí?

-Sí, hace apenas casi dos semanas que compré la casa… Es hermosa no lo cree?

Y aquella joven permanecía con la mirada fija en la casa, parecía que sus pensamientos eran succionados por ese lugar. Al no obtener respuesta, nuevamente hizo otra pregunta:

-Dígame, puedo ayudarla en algo señorita?

-Quiero…quiero entrar… Me permite entrar?

La petición de aquella persona era extraña, pero recordó que buscaba a alguien que pudiera ayudarle con la limpieza.

-Está bien, pase por favor.

Y en seguida se dispuso a abrir la puerta, sin embargo al voltear nuevamente hacia aquella persona…

-Pase por favor…pero qué dem…dónde está esa mujer?!

Junto a ella no había nadie más, volteó a todas partes y ni siquiera pudo ver a alguna otra persona cerca de ahí. Sin perder más tiempo entró a su casa y cerró; Justo al cruzar por el jardín, una ráfaga de viento apareció de la nada e hizo que el cuerpo se le estremeciera.

Pensando en todo eso no se había percatado de la hora: eran las 23:45pm. Subió a su recámara y se metió a la tina de baño. Dieron las 12pm y después de unos minutos salió y frente al tocador comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Súbitamente vio en el espejo algo que la hizo levantarse como un resorte! La imagen del espejo se modificó: no era su reflejo el que veía sino que, por unos segundos, el rostro de una mujer muy blanca y de cabello rubio apareció!

-Pero qué es eso?! Qué pasó?!

Nuevamente vio el espejo pero ahora solo veía su propio rostro, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Debo estar cansada, sí eso debe ser -Se metió a su cama y luego…-

-Qué son esos ruidos? Vienen de la sala, pero qué?...

Se colocó su bata y sigilosamente bajó las escaleras…lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta: la sala estaba iluminada cual si fuera de día, la luz de un sol resplandeciente entraba por la ventana, una mujer estaba sentada de espaldas y con ella estaba un joven que le ofrecía algo que no se podía distinguir bien, tampoco podía ver los rostros de esas personas que habían permanecido en silencio, pero entonces…

-Disculpen, cómo entraron a mi casa? -Preguntó finalmente Catherine-.

Pero después de decir esto, todo se desvaneció! La sala estaba oscura y no había nadie más que la misma Señorita Williams, Catherine Williams.

-Qué fue todo eso?...aluciné?...podría jurar que…

Sin poder dar explicación a lo sucedido prefirió regresar a su habitación. Esa noche casi no durmió, se sentía aún más inquieta. Definitivamente tendría que hacer limpieza de la casa lo antes posible, seguramente tanto polvo y cosas en desorden le habían confundido haciéndole ver lo que no había realmente.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola! De nuevo por estos lares. No es nueva historia, simplemente decidí dividirla en capítulos porque tenerla completa puede resultar un poco densa. Saludos!


	2. Capítulo II: Tu presencia

ALGO DE MI…ALGO DE TI…

_PERSONAJES DE "CANDY CANDY": MIZUKI E IGARASHI._

_OTROS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA: INUKY666_

_Capítulo II. Tu Presencia._

A la mañana siguiente Catherine cayó en cuenta que solo había desechado los muebles de la planta baja y de su habitación…pero en el resto de la casa no había siquiera echado un vistazo, seguramente encontraría más polvo y muebles inservibles; decidió empezar a limpiar una habitación del fondo. Al abrir parecía haber toneladas de polvo y telarañas, resultó ser otra habitación más pequeña: con una cama individual al fondo, un clóset, un buró, una pequeña lámpara, cortinas viejas, grises y destrozadas en la ventana. Se acercó al buró y entonces encontró algo que ya había visto antes…

-Flores secas aquí también!

Sobre el buró estaban tres flores ya secas pero completas, eran las mismas que había visto en dos ocasiones en la cocina. Con extraña ansiedad procedió a abrir el cajón del buró y encontró varias cosas más:

-Todo esto es de…pero porqué dejaron todo aquí?

Dentro del cajón encontró un pequeño diario cuyas hojas amarillas ya no era posible leerlas pues su contenido se había borrado casi por completo; una fotografía desgastada por lo que no pudo ver muchos detalles, solo supo que en ella estaban un joven de cabello largo junto a una mujer tal vez rubia; y un pañuelo que originalmente era blanco pero por el paso del tiempo se había tornado amarillento y tenía bordadas las iniciales: "_T.G_."

-"_T.G_"? Serán las iniciales del dueño de la casa?

Decidió guardar esos objetos y prosiguió con la limpieza…pero al abrir el clóset encontró algo más:

-Cómo es posible que esté esto aquí?

El clóset estaba lleno de vestidos del siglo pasado! Algunos de colores vistosos y adornos llamativos, con mangas cortas y un ligero escote; otros de colores sombríos y completamente cerrados con cuello alto y mangas largas. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue el hecho de encontrar toda esa ropa en perfecto estado, casi nueva y como si siguiera en uso.

Nada de eso era coherente pues la habitación estaba tan llena de polvo que era imposible que aquella ropa permaneciera intacta…sin embargo así era.

Extrañamente quedó fascinada con esos vestidos y tuvo el deseo de probarse uno; Se sorprendió al ver que la talla era perfecta para ella, caminó hacia la ventana para poder ver un poco su reflejo y entonces nuevamente ocurrió: No veía su propia imagen sino la de otra mujer! Pero ahora al mismo tiempo escuchó un lamento que balbuceó algo incomprensible!

Con pasos inseguros retrocedió y se alejó de la ventana, no sabía si realmente había escuchado y visto algo o había sido su imaginación. Nuevamente escuchó un balbuceo incomprensible y salió corriendo de esa habitación. Bajando las escaleras con rapidez se dirigió a la puerta para salir al jardín y entonces chocó bruscamente contra algo, cayendo al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

-Cathy! Estás bien?

-No vengas! Por favor no! –Gritaba ella con los ojos cerrados y protegiéndose con ambos brazos-.

-Cathy! Cathy! –La sacudió con fuerza y entonces ella reconoció la voz y abrió los ojos-.

-Oh Daniel, eres tú verdad? –Y enseguida rodeaba el cuello del joven con sus brazos-.

El joven tomó a Catherine en sus brazos y la llevó a la sala; no sabía qué pasaba pero la veía sumamente asustada como si alguien la persiguiera, era extraño verla así porque no era de las chicas que se atemorizan fácilmente. Esperó a que se tranquilizara y entonces le preguntó:

-Cathy, qué pasó? Entré porque toqué la puerta durante mucho tiempo y no apareciste…pero luego te dirigiste corriendo a la puerta como si escaparas de algo!

-Discúlpame Daniel, de repente sentí que alguien venía tras de mí y…es algo tonto pero…

-Cathy, qué es lo que traes puesto? –Dijo el joven sorprendido por el vestido que usaba-.

Y entonces ella comenzó a contarle lo sucedido desde que entró a esa pequeña habitación para limpiar; los objetos que encontró y la ropa, los lamentos, el reflejo en la ventana; él escuchaba atento cada palabra de ella.

-Pero, estás segura?...Tal vez solo fueron ruidos de la casa por lo vieja que es!

-Daniel, tú sabes perfectamente que no creo en fantasmas ni nada de eso, pero lo que vi…es extraño…y no es la primera vez que lo veo!

Esta vez tuvo que mencionarle las flores secas en la cocina y la tierra en su propia habitación además del incidente del espejo y la mujer que encontró en la entrada principal aquella noche.

-Genial! Compras una casa y además embrujada eh?

-No te burles Daniel! Bajé corriendo las escaleras porque sentí que alguien venía tras de mi! La verdad es que creo que debiera investigar algo sobre esta casa…Desde que estoy aquí, me he sentido extraña, triste, sola, vacía…y no tengo motivos para sentirme así!

Daniel vio en los ojos de Catherine una especie de dolor e incertidumbre que ciertamente nunca antes vio: su novia era una chica muy fuerte de carácter, sonriente y activa…pero en los últimos días había tendido a estar más tiempo en casa y continuamente se negaba a salir para otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo. Él supuso que solo era un periodo de adaptación a su nueva vida lejos de sus padres…pero ahora pensaba que había algo más.

* * *

Era media noche, extrañamente abrió los ojos como si la alarma del reloj hubiese sonado, no podía seguir durmiendo. Se levantó y decidió bajar a la biblioteca para trabajar un momento. Sin encender luces, al abrir su laptop, vio algo que le heló la sangre: La pantalla oscura mostraba el reflejo de ella misma sentada y además…lograba ver también el cuerpo de otra persona parada detrás suyo!

Inmediatamente se giró hacia atrás…pero no encontró a nadie. Un sudor frío recorrió su cara y quiso salir corriendo de ahí…pero finalmente con manos temblorosas procedió a encender la laptop.

-No hay nadie…no hay nadie…seguramente he estado trabajando demasiado…el cansancio me hace ver cosas que no existen…Mejor revisaré mi e-mail, eso me distraerá.

Sin embargo seguía con la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Después de unos minutos súbitamente sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro derecho y…

-Nooo! –Gritó al tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente de la silla-.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo de esa habitación y se dirigió a la sala, encendió todas las luces y tomó el teléfono, sus manos temblaban aún más que antes y apenas si pudo marcar los números:

-Daniel! Daniel ven por favor! No me dejes sola! Ven por favor! –Decía con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos-.

El joven llegó media hora después y se sorprendió al encontrar a Catherine en pleno pánico, con el rostro pálido, bañada en sudor frío, acurrucada en un sillón como si fuese un niño pequeño, temblando no por sentir frío…sino inmenso terror!

-Qué te pasa Catherine? Conduje tan rápido como pude!

-Es ella Daniel! No me deja en paz! Cada vez se hace más presente! No quiero que se acerque a mí! Aléjala Daniel! Haz que se vaya lejos!

-"Ella"? Quién? –Preguntó desesperado- Se metió alguien a la casa?

-No se metió! Cuando yo vine a vivir aquí, ella ya estaba!

Después de un largo rato, Daniel consiguió que Catherine se calmara y entonces se detuvo a observar con detalle el camisón que ella usaba en ese momento.

-Catherine, ese camisón no recuerdo haberlo visto antes, de donde lo sacaste? Es también del clóset donde estaban los vestidos antiguos?

-Sí…quise usarlo porque me gustó…

-Tal vez no debieras usar algo que no es tuyo; No sabemos nada sobre los que vivieron aquí antes! Porqué no vienes a mi departamento? Quédate conmigo hasta el amanecer.

Catherine aceptó y rápidamente fueron a su habitación por algo de su ropa, salieron y se dirigieron al departamento de él. Daniel tenía mucha razón en sus palabras: "No debieras usar algo que no es tuyo".

* * *

Finalmente amaneció, ambos decidieron averiguar algo sobre los dueños originales de esa casa; Hablaron con la gente que vivía un tanto cerca de ahí, especialmente buscaron a los ancianos, pues era más seguro que pudieran darles alguna información, claro, siempre y cuando lograran recordar algo. Pero tal parecía que nadie sabía nada…o no querían hablar de ese lugar. Sus esperanzas de encontrar algo se desvanecían y entonces…

-Se refiere a la antigua casa de la esquina verdad? –Decía una anciana- Esa casa nunca fue ocupada después de que sus dueñas se fueron. Mi madre me contó algo acerca de ellas…

-Ellas? Las dueñas eran mujeres? –Preguntó Daniel con curiosidad-.

-Sí joven, las dueñas eran dos hermosas mujeres: madre e hija. Mi madre me contó que ambas habían tenido una vida difícil: la madre quedó viuda siendo joven todavía, luego su hija tuvo un desafortunado accidente...

-Eso es muy triste…-Dijo Catherine sintiendo repentinas ganas de llorar-.

-Pero eso no fue todo: La hija iba a casarse…pero el novio la abandonó. Después de eso la joven jamás volvió a salir a la calle, excepto al terminar el día. Poco después la madre enfermó y a ninguna de las dos se les volvió a ver.

-Quiere decir que desaparecieron? –Preguntó Daniel incrédulo-.

-Pues la gente supuso que se fueron a otro lugar…Pasaron los años y nadie volvió a ocupar la casa…Hasta ahora, que la señorita la compró –Dijo señalando a Catherine-.

-Sabe el nombre de esas mujeres? –Ahora era Catherine quien tenía urgencia de saber-.

-No lo recuerdo…Pero ellas estuvieron en esa casa hasta principios de 1920, bueno, según mi madre me dijo.

-Gracias por su tiempo señora, nos ha sido de gran ayuda.

Y ambos jóvenes se alejaban de esa anciana cuando ella les dijo algo más:

-Ah! Acabo de recordar otra cosa: Ella era actriz, al parecer muy talentosa antes de que ocurriera la Primera Guerra Mundial!

* * *

En los días siguientes se dedicaron a buscar más información, logrando obtener los registros de los habitantes de los años veintes además de planos de la ciudad en aquel tiempo y periódicos impresos unos años antes del inicio de la Gran Guerra.

-Has encontrado algo Cathy?

-Aún no…Espera!...Es ella, es la imagen que vi en el espejo!

En las páginas centrales de ese periódico se anunciaba la boda de dos actores y habían unas fotografías: Eran los rostros de cada uno. Para Catherine era un alivio y a la vez un nuevo malestar el ver ese rostro en el papel; por un lado comprobaba que no estaba enloqueciendo como llegó a pensarlo…pero por otro lado, un terror cada vez más fuerte se apoderaba de ella porque no comprendía el motivo de encontrar todo aquello en la casa que decidió comprar.

-Es ella Daniel! Pensé que solo había imaginado su rostro…pero fue real! Ella existió! Susana Marlow, ese era su nombre!

-Y el novio que la abandonó se llamaba Terry Grandchester…vaya apellido.

-Era muy hermosa y él…-Catherine abrió los ojos aún más al comparar a Daniel con aquella imagen impresa- Daniel…eres muy parecido al hombre de esta imagen!

-Claro que no! Cómo puedes decir que parezco un rebelde Hippie con mayas?

-Vamos Daniel! Él era un actor muy guapo…Y aún cuando tú no tienes el cabello largo, tu rostro es muy parecido…

Lo cierto es que el parecido de Daniel con el hombre de la imagen en el periódico era sorprendente…

-Bueno, deja de compararme quieres?...No llegaron a casarse, qué importa eso? Seguramente él ya no la quiso y por eso canceló su boda…

Siguieron buscando información de ambos personajes y después de un par de horas:

-Mira encontré algo más –Dijo Daniel mostrándole otro periódico de meses después-.

-Solo mencionan que Terry Grandchester desapareció de los escenarios y que no se sabía dónde podría estar…Esto es extraño…quizás algo malo le sucedió.

-Puede ser. Tal vez algún accidente y por eso ya no se casó…Por hoy ha sido suficiente no crees? Ya es tarde. Debemos regresar a casa…te quedarás en mi departamento verdad Cathy?

-Debo regresar a casa, Daniel.

-Estás loca? Con todo lo que te ha sucedido, quieres estar sola en la noche ahí?!

-No estaré sola…porque tú te quedarás conmigo, cierto?

Sin poder escapar ante tal afirmación, Daniel solo pudo pasar por su ropa a su departamento y después se dirigieron a casa de la joven.


	3. Capítulo III: Mi vida

ALGO DE MI…ALGO DE TI…

_PERSONAJES DE "CANDY CANDY": MIZUKI E IGARASHI._

_OTROS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA: INUKY666_

Capítulo III. Mi Vida.

Daniel dormía profundamente…pero Catherine esperaba con zozobra a que llegara la media noche. Sonaron las doce campanadas del reloj, todo continuaba en silencio y tranquilo aparentemente…pero unos minutos después…

-Ahhh!...Daniel, Daniel despierta!

Unos golpes en la ventana le provocaron un sobresalto y palideció en cuanto vio una burda sombra parada ahí, fuera de la ventana, quien sea que estuviera golpeando el cristal, quería entrar!

-Daniel por favor despierta! Alguien está parado afuera de la ventana y quiere entrar!

-Qué? Catherine cómo crees posible lo que me dices si estamos en la planta alta!

Daniel, que rápidamente se había incorporado, tenía toda la razón: la habitación en que dormían era la de la joven, estaban en la planta alta, razón por la cual era absurdo siquiera pensar que alguien o algo podría estar fuera de la ventana tratando de entrar!

Aún así y ante la insistencia de Catherine, Daniel se dirigió hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas…nada había ahí. Él volvió a dormir enseguida, pero ella no pudo siquiera cerrar los ojos, se levantó, se dirigió a la ventana y abrió la cortina…Súbitamente se cubrió su boca con la mano para evitar emitir un grito pues con gran susto vio que en el jardín estaba la misma persona que anteriormente encontró a la entrada de la casa pidiéndole entrar y repentinamente levantó la mirada justo hacia donde Catherine estaba!

Corrió a meterse en la cama y se acurrucó junto a él. Daniel volvió a despertar y al ver temblar a su novia, la tomó de ambos brazos y le preguntó lo que sucedía, ella le dijo exactamente lo que vio:

-Una mujer…en el jardín…vi sus ojos azules…unos fríos y vacíos ojos azules…la mujer era ella…era Susana…Susana Marlow!

-Catherine! Creo que esta casa, las cosas que encontraste y lo que vimos en los periódicos te han afectado demasiado!

Con gran dificultad y después de un par de horas, Daniel logró tranquilizarla. Ambos durmieron y al día siguiente él se fue a trabajar.

-No quiero que estés sola aquí!

-Está bien…solo en las noches es cuando ella…No te preocupes, estaré bien –Dijo más para tranquilizarlo, que porque realmente lo creyera así-.

-Cathy…creo que debiéramos irnos, dejar todo lo que encontraste aquí! No es asunto nuestro! No sabes realmente en qué asuntos te estás metiendo!

Pero ella insistió en quedarse. En contra de su voluntad, Daniel tuvo que dejar a la joven sola en esa casa.

En los siguientes días, pese a la molestia de Daniel, la joven pareja volvió a investigar sobre Susana Marlow y su madre, pero no pudieron encontrar nada más. Era como si la tierra se hubiese tragado a ambas mujeres.

* * *

Daniel decidió vivir con Catherine ya que ella se negaba a salir de esa casa, al menos así ella estaría acompañada por las noches, temía que nuevamente la encontrara en shock como antes. Pero aún con la compañía de él, cosas extrañas continuaban apareciendo frente a Catherine.

Una noche, mientras ambos dormían profundamente, un extraño y penetrante olor invadió la habitación. Catherine despertó y casi vómito al percibirlo.

-Qué es lo que huele tan mal!...Daniel…Daniel… -Lo movió con insistencia para despertarlo-.

Pero Daniel seguía profundamente dormido así que ella decidió averiguar el origen de ese olor y salió de la habitación. Notó que el olor se hacía cada vez más intenso a medida que bajaba las escaleras. Siguió caminando y llegó hasta el sótano; ahí, frente a la puerta del sótano, dudó entrar, pero quería desechar aquello que estaba causando ese nauseabundo olor.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y entró, todo en completa oscuridad, el olor era casi insoportable:

-Debe ser un animal, tal vez un ratón o un gato…pero no había notado ese olor ayer…dónde estará?

Y repentinamente pateó algo sin querer. Lentamente se agachó para lograr ver mejor aquel bulto que estaba a sus pies y súbitamente las nubes se disiparon dejando entrar un poco de luz de la luna a través de la pequeña ventana.

-Ahhhhhh! Por Dios que es esto? –Gritaba al tiempo que caía hacia atrás-.

Aquello que estaba a sus pies era un cuerpo putrefacto pero no de un animal…sino de una persona! Pudo ver su vestido hecho girones de lo viejo que estaba, el cabello castaño sostenido apenas por un chongo despeinado, el rostro descarnado, las cuencas vacías pues ya no había ojos, la nariz y los labios prácticamente inexistentes, la dentadura al descubierto, los huesos de brazos y piernas aún con algo de carne seca que tenía un tinte marrón con apariencia acartonada y en el abdomen…una masa amorfa se movía levemente…eran gusanos que se comían las entrañas de aquella que en vida fuera una mujer!

Sin poder evitarlo entre arcadas y sollozos quiso llamar a Daniel pero simplemente la voz no acudió a su garganta; con movimientos apresurados y torpes consiguió medio levantarse y apenas gateando logró salir del sótano.

-Catherine! Qué pasa! Dónde estás? –Gritaba Daniel desesperado mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente-.

Alcanzó a la joven que ahora lloraba a viva voz, tirada en el piso y vomitando sin poder contenerse.

-Catherine! Qué pasa? Qué viste?

-En el sótano!...Hay un cadáver!...Una mujer muerta!

El rostro de Daniel palideció, se apresuró a entrar al sótano, localizó el interruptor de luz e inspeccionó a su alrededor…pero nada parecido a un cadáver estaba ahí, solo un montón de cajas, polvo y telarañas.

-No hay ningún cadáver ahí Catherine.

-Yo lo vi hace un momento Daniel!...Debes creerme! Por favor créeme!

Daniel vio a la joven tan desesperada y sin poder dejar de llorar que solo atinó a abrazarla y decirle:

-Pues lo que sea que hubiese sido ya no está…No te preocupes más…Se ha ido.

Subió en brazos a su novia hasta su recámara y la recostó. A fin de cuentas él no había podido ver nada de lo que Catherine le describió ni mucho menos percibió el horrible olor a putrefacción que ella mencionó. Francamente comenzaba a pensar que Catherine estaba enferma pero no sabía cómo convencerla de acudir a un Psiquiatra.

* * *

Ya no podía tolerar más esa situación; en los últimos días casi no había dormido ni comido y sentía un temor incontrolable cada vez que anochecía, era demasiado. Esta vez había ya discutido con Daniel porque él insistía en decirle que ella alucinaba cosas y que necesitaba acudir al médico; aún con esa discusión él se había negado a dejarla sola en casa y seguía durmiendo ahí con ella.

Con y sin temor tendría que hacer frente a la situación ella sola pues era evidente que Daniel no podía ver ni escuchar nada de lo que ella sí percibía. Nuevamente esperó a que diera la media noche y se dirigió a ese pequeño cuarto donde encontró la fotografía, el pañuelo y el diario. Y entonces con mano firme abrió la puerta y preguntó:

-Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Nadie estaba en la habitación aparentemente, pero Catherine sintió algo extraño que le hizo erizar todos los vellos del cuerpo y por segunda vez preguntó:

-Qué es lo que quieres de mi…Susana Marlow?

Pocos segundos después, de la nada apareció frente a ella la mismísima Susana, con sus largos cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules pero carentes de brillo, su piel con un tono azuloso propiamente de los muertos, los labios agrietados y pálidos, casi blancos, las manos como de cera y demasiado delgadas; vestida con una larga bata de dormir (cuya prenda había sido la única que usara en sus últimos días de vida) y con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro, señalándole aquel pequeño buró sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Catherine a punto de desmayarse, trató de soportar semejante visión y con pasos torpes se dirigió al buró, lo abrió nuevamente y sacó los tres objetos, los colocó sobre la cama y entonces Susana señaló el diario:

-Quieres que lo vea? Ya lo hice antes y no pude leer lo que estaba escrito! El tiempo ha desgastado la tinta de las hojas –Respondió Catherine con voz temblorosa-.

Pero entonces Susana volvió a insistir en señalar aquel diario. Catherine lo abrió por segunda vez y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que las letras se hacían presentes gradualmente! Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a leer:

_"Diciembre de 1918.- La guerra ha terminado hace apenas unas semanas…pero eso no me hace sentir mejor ni tener más ganas de vivir…Él me ha dicho que no quiere estar más conmigo…y como consuelo me ofreció flores. Se ha ido y esta vez no volverá…Al final, nunca pudo dejar de amarla...Pero desde que se fue y hasta ahora, tres veces a la semana me envía flores, son solo tres flores cada vez: una por cada año que toleró a mi lado…En ocasiones siento que se burla de mis sentimientos…"_

_"Enero de 1919.- Un nuevo año inicia, él aún me envía esas flores…No sabe que lo único que me emociona cada día es saber que pronto recibiré esas rosas…Me pregunto si será feliz…Yo me siento sola…No nos hemos visto porque solo viene a dejar las flores en la entrada de la casa…Creo que se siente muy culpable…No hemos hablado desde que se fue…"_

_"Julio de 1919.- Mamá ha enfermado, los médicos dicen que debe cuidarse o de lo contrario…Qué haré si ella empeora?...Estoy sola…Aún sigo sin él…Al principio tuve una pequeña esperanza de que él volvería…Sus flores ya solo llegan cada semana. Habrá empezado a olvidarme?...Creo que empezaré a odiar esas rosas rojas…"_

_"Septiembre de 1919.- Mamá pasa todo el día en cama. Hemos decidido ocupar una habitación en la planta baja…No me es posible llevarla al médico…Cada vez somos más pobres…Afuera todo empieza a cambiar. Los vecinos nos miran y hablan mal…nos desprecian…Nadie quiere ayudarnos. La casa luce como si estuviera abandonada, parecemos vagabundas en este lugar…"_

_"Octubre de 1920.- Mamá ha muerto…Traté de llevar su cadáver al jardín…pero es muy pesado; Tuve que dejarlo en su habitación…He salido al jardín y llorando he suplicado por ayuda…pero me observan como si estuviera loca y se alejan inmediatamente. Solo en las noches puedo arrastrarme hasta el jardín y llorar tranquilamente sin que me miren o me critiquen…"_

_"Noviembre de 1920.- Ya no he recibido sus flores…hace un par de meses que recibí las últimas, aún las conservo…lo extraño mucho…Ahora sí me ha olvidado…Tengo miedo, ya no hay nadie que se haga cargo de mi…El cadáver de mamá conseguí moverlo al sótano…he cerrado bien para que el olor no sea tan penetrante…"_

_"Diciembre de 1920.- Cada vez me siento más débil, hace días que no tengo nada qué comer…Nadie se acerca a esta casa…He optado por encerrarme en el clóset de mi madre en la recámara principal, ahí era donde ella dormía junto con mi padre, cuando aún todos éramos felices…Las veces que sentí mucho miedo siendo una niña, me refugié en ese clóset, era mi escondite secreto y ni siquiera mis padres lo adivinaron…Dónde estará él? Ojalá viniera por mí, pero su felicidad ha de ser inmensa, tanto que lo último que quiere recordar es que me conoció…y que yo lo amé…"_

Después de esas notas, las siguientes páginas estaban vacías. Catherine tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas; finalmente había descubierto qué ocurrió con Susana Marlow y su madre, sus últimos días de vida habían sido tristes y llenos de soledad. Levantó la mirada hacia Susana pero ya no la encontró. A cambio, una ráfaga de viento apareció e hizo volar la fotografía que estaba en la cama, Catherine la vio caer a sus pies, la recogió y sorpresivamente descubrió que ahora la imagen era perfectamente visible, como si hubiese sido impresa ayer.

La imagen mostraba a dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer: El hombre era Terry Grandchester a quien ya había visto en los periódicos…Pero la mujer no era Susana Marlow como en un principio Catherine creyó. La mujer era de piel blanca, cabello rubio y rizado, ojos verdes y pecas en la nariz.

- Ella debe ser la mujer por la que él te dejó. Supongo que quieres que averigüe lo que pasó con ellos…

Pero nadie le respondió, estaba sola en esa habitación. Procedió a guardar los objetos en el buró pero antes quiso ver el diario una vez más, sin embargo nuevamente solo encontró páginas amarillentas cuya tinta era imposible de leer porque se había borrado.

Un nuevo brillo apareció en su mirada y se dirigió al clóset para contemplar aquellos vestidos que sí permanecían ahí. Todo era como una pesadilla, pero ahora el temor era menor, conocía más a Susana y realmente había sentido pena por la forma en que terminó su existencia: ignorada por todo el mundo y sola pues el egoísmo de su sociedad la había aislado completamente construyendo un muro invisible en torno a su casa y todo lo relacionado a ella y su familia. Pero algo más ocupó sus pensamientos. Qué sería de Terry Grandchester? Quién era la joven que aparecía a su lado en esa imagen?


	4. Capítulo IV: Tu hallazgo

ALGO DE MI…ALGO DE TI…

_PERSONAJES DE "CANDY CANDY": MIZUKI E IGARASHI._

_OTROS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA: INUKY666_

_Capítulo IV. Tu Hallazgo._

En los días siguientes al parecer todo había vuelto a la calma, Catherine ya dormía con menos sobresaltos y Daniel la veía más animada. Aunque últimamente ella se había empecinado en usar aquellos vestidos antiguos y él no pudo hacerla cambiar de opinión ni siquiera al recordarle que estaban pasados de moda y que habían pertenecido a una muerta. No habían vuelto a hablar sobre apariciones ni nada extraño, pero lo que el joven ignoraba es que su novia seguía sus investigaciones por su propia cuenta. Revisó más periódicos y así pudo enterarse de lo ocurrido con ese actor:

-Vaya, así que finalmente volvió a los escenarios!...Y no solo eso, después se comprometió…Tal como lo pensé! Es la misma joven de la fotografía! Ahora sé su nombre: Candice White Andley.

En su laptop tecleó el nombre de aquella joven rubia de ojos verdes y días después súbitamente le avisaba a su novio que iría a Chicago:

-Cómo que a Chicago? Para qué?

-Ya te lo dije, debo arreglar unas cosas…

-Catherine, no mientas, sigues averiguando lo de esa Susana Marlow verdad?

-Daniel no te enojes! Solo quiero saber qué pasó con su novio!

-Te tomas demasiadas molestias por alguien que ni siquiera conociste! No deberías involucrarte en cosas que no tienen que ver contigo, tal vez lo que descubras no resulte ser muy agradable…La vida de las personas siempre es extraña y más si pertenecen al mundo de la "farándula"!

-Terry era un muchacho muy decente y noble además de guapo! Él no podría haberse metido en escándalos, amaba el teatro!

Daniel se sorprendió al ver el semblante y el tono de enojo con el que su novia le hablaba defendiendo a un desconocido.

-Catherine te desconozco…Me hablas de ese hippie con mayas como si tú lo hubieses siquiera conocido pero no es así! Está bien, si quieres viajar a Chicago entonces vete…Ojalá encuentres lo que estás buscando…y que no te arrepientas de ello.

Y en seguida el joven se alejó completamente molesto…y confundido. No lograba entender qué estaba sucediendo con su novia. Catherine se percató que había herido a Daniel al hablarle de ese modo y quiso detenerlo para disculparse pero algo más fuerte que su voluntad se lo impidió poniendo como prioridad partir inmediatamente a Chicago.

* * *

Al llegar a "La ciudad del viento" tuvo la extraña sensación de ya haber estado ahí, sintió cierta nostalgia mezclada con tristeza pero no sabía exactamente el porqué. Se dirigió a un hotel y después a la "Chicago Public Library" y ahí pasó todo el día. Ella buscaba ya algo en específico que quería ver con sus propios ojos en un periódico de 1927:

"Entre los personajes de renombre que estuvieron presentes en la inauguración del Aeropuerto Municipal de Chicago, se encontraban la Sra. Candice White Andley y su esposo, el reconocido actor de teatro, Terry Grandchester".

Otro periódico con fecha del 27 de mayo de 1933 anunciaba la inauguración de la Feria Mundial de Chicago y había una imagen de una joven pareja:

"La Señora Candice White Andley y su esposo, el famoso actor de Broadway, Terry Grandchester, se vistieron de gala y acudieron a la inauguración de la Feria conocida como 'Un siglo de progreso'…".

Subió a un taxi y media hora después llegaba a su destino: Una casa con un pequeño jardín de rosas y un portal cuyo escudo central tenía una letra "A".

-"Así que aquí vivió…mientras moría de hambre…la otra vivía cómodamente…acaso él realmente olvidó todo?" –Pensó en silencio y luego llamó a la puerta de esa casa-.

Minutos después abrían la puerta…y Catherine se quedó inmóvil ante tal visión: La misma joven de la fotografía estaba frente a ella!

-Eres tú! No es posible! Conservas la misma apariencia Candice!

-Candice?...Temo que usted me confunde señorita…

-Pero…pero eres tú: el cabello rubio y rizado, los ojos verdes como esmeraldas, la piel blanca, las pecas en la nariz!...Cómo puedes decir que me he equivocado?

-Porque mi bisabuela tendría más de cien años si estuviera viva y obviamente su apariencia no sería como la mía –Dijo esa jovencita con una sonrisa amistosa-.

Fue entonces que Catherine reaccionó y volvió a la realidad del tiempo; era más que obvio que la jovencita frente a ella era una familiar pero no la misma Candice White Andley.

-Diana? Quién tocó la puerta? –Preguntaba una mujer mayor desde el interior de la casa-.

Si la nieta era una imagen idéntica a la de Candice en juventud, la mujer mayor tenía más rasgos de Terry: el cabello castaño, los ojos de un tono azul oscuro, la piel morena clara. Catherine se presentó y solo argumentó haber comprado la casa que alguna vez perteneció a Susana Marlow que al parecer estaba vinculada a Candice White Andley y Terry Grandchester, razón por la que se atrevió a viajar a Chicago y averiguar más sobre esas personas.

-Vaya! La vida si que da sorpresas! –Dijo la mujer mayor- Permítame presentarme: soy Cecilia Grandchester Andley, hija de Candice White Andley y Terry Grandchester y ella es mi nieta: Diana Lee Tyler.

La plática entre ambas mujeres fue muy larga pues afortunadamente para Catherine, la memoria de Cecilia estaba intacta pese a sus 85 años de edad:

-Yo nací en 1925, cuando mi madre tenía 27 años y mi padre 28. Mis padres siempre estuvieron juntos…gran parte de su vida estuvieron en Nueva York, pero después vivieron aquí, al menos hasta que él murió…

Escuchar que Terry había muerto provocó a Catherine una intensa pena y sintió su corazón oprimirse como si ella fuera quien hubiese perdido al hombre que tanto amaba.

-Mi padre logró ser un famoso actor en Broadway…A finales de agosto de 1939 viajó a Inglaterra para visitar a mi abuelo, el Duque de Grandchester, lamentablemente unos días después Inglaterra entró en guerra y le fue imposible regresar…Unas semanas después recibimos un telegrama que nos informaba su muerte. Finalmente recibimos su cuerpo y lo sepultamos aquí. Mi madre sintió que se moría de dolor…Esa época fue muy triste para ambas…

-Y qué pasó con la señora Candice?

-Ella decidió volver a trabajar como enfermera durante varios años más…Pero repentinamente enfermó, le diagnosticaron cáncer de estómago y murió pocos meses después, en julio de 1950.

-Ambos murieron muy jóvenes…

-Así es. Además la familia Andley no sobrevivió ante la segunda guerra mundial y gran parte de nuestra inmensa fortuna se perdió…Yo me casé y tuve un hijo –Michael Lee Grandchester- y a su vez mi hijo tuvo una hija que, como usted puede ver, es idéntica a mi madre…Pero yo soy la única Andley que queda.

-Necesito saber algo más…Sus padres, alguna vez le mencionaron a…Susana Marlow?

-Recuerdo que algunas veces mi madre la mencionó y me dijo que había sido una compañera actriz de mi padre, pero repentinamente desapareció. Mi padre fue a buscarla varias veces al lugar en el que vivía pero solo encontró la casa abandonada y nadie pudo darle información sobre ella…Creo que mis padres se preocupaban demasiado por esa persona porque al no poder encontrarla, se sintieron muy afligidos y cada vez que la recordaban se sentían culpables por no haber podido ayudarla.

Escuchar esas palabras provocaba en Catherine cierto alivio pues ahora sabía que Terry no olvidó a Susana, sino que por azares del destino, el mismo aislamiento en que ella vivió, había ocasionado que Terry pensara que ya no vivía en ese lugar. Unos segundos después la anciana interrumpió los pensamientos de Catherine:

-Tengo algo que tal vez pueda servirle…Poco antes de morir mi madre, me entregó una carta que mi padre había escrito para Susana antes de que él viajara a Inglaterra…y mi madre también escribió otra carta para ella…Yo no pude saber nada sobre Susana Marlow pero ahora que usted ha aparecido y se ha preocupado por ella, creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es entregarle esas cartas.

* * *

Regresó a su hotel con dos cartas, pero antes de leerlas se disponía a tomar un baño; Llenó de agua la tina, se desvistió y se sumergió cerrando los ojos…Pero unos instantes después súbitamente sintió que una mano le sujetaba el tobillo!

-Ahhhhh! –Gritó ella tratando de salir del agua, pero tal era su agitación que cayó pesadamente en el suelo-.

Tan rápido como pudo se alejó de la tina y trató de abrir la puerta pero no lo logró, entonces quedó como un ratón, arrinconada en una esquina. Con la cara blanca como el papel, la boca entreabierta por un grito atorado en la garganta y el cuerpo tembloroso por horror, esperó a ver salir del agua algo espantoso…pero nada sucedió.

Después de unos minutos, se animó a levantarse, cuidadosamente se acercó a la tina y solo vio su reflejo…pero unos segundos después ese reflejo se distorsionó para dar paso al reflejo de Susana Marlow!

-Ahhhhh! No por favor! Déjame tranquila!

Esta vez sí logró correr aunque a punto estuvo de resbalar. Inmediatamente se dirigió a su cama y se metió entre las sábanas, sollozando y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, le pedía a Susana que se alejara y la dejara en paz…Pero entonces escuchó una voz susurrando a su oído:

-"Las cartas…quiero las cartas…"

Escuchar esa voz tan cerca de su oreja le hizo girar su cabeza al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y entonces vio el rostro de Susana más cerca de lo que realmente hubiese querido! Esos ojos azules, pero carentes de brillo y de luz, con cierta opacidad que cubrían ya una parte de ellos como en cualquier cadáver, además de unas ojeras profundas; la nariz afilada y pequeña; los labios casi blanquecinos, con algunas grietas; las mejillas prácticamente hundidas; la piel como cuero seco pegado al hueso.

La visión tan cercana de ese rostro cadavérico fue demasiado para Catherine y sin poder resistirlo, se desmayó. Unas horas después logró recuperar la conciencia y se levantó de la cama, las cartas yacían en el suelo, con desesperación abrió la primera y vio la tinta gastada pero aún legible ya que había sido guardada con mucho cuidado, entonces comenzó a leer:

_"Susana:_

_Visité tu casa varias veces pero por el aspecto que tiene, supuse que tú y tu madre decidieron mudarse…por eso es que ya no volví a enviarte nada…Ojalá me hubieses dicho a donde te irías…Esperaba que, con el tiempo, aceptaras verme para poder arreglar tu situación…No quiero dejarte en desamparo…Todos estos años te he buscado, Candy comprende muy bien las circunstancias y está dispuesta a ayudarte también. Ojalá no sea demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo por ti…Una vez más, te pido perdón ya que no pude darte el amor que tanto deseabas. Por favor, respóndeme en cuanto sea posible._

_Terry Grandchester, Agosto de 1939."_

-Así que después de todo no la olvidaste…de alguna manera siguió presente entre Candy y tú…aunque no la amaras…

Procedió a abrir la segunda carta cuya escritura era menos vieja:

_"Susana:_

_Te busqué incansablemente durante todos estos años, pero no pude hallarte. No quisiera irme dejando este asunto pendiente, pero creo que no tengo opción; estoy enferma y al parecer me queda poco tiempo, por eso es que te escribo esta carta. Terry también te buscó durante mucho tiempo…pero desafortunadamente hace algunos años falleció. Nunca nos olvidamos de ti ni pensamos abandonarte, preguntamos a todas las personas que vivían cerca de tu casa, pero nadie pudo decirnos a donde te habías ido. El tiempo fue breve tanto para él como para mí y tendremos que partir de este mundo con la pena de no saber lo que sucedió con tu madre y contigo. Espero que tu destino esté lleno de esperanza y bienestar, pese a lo mucho que sufriste desde tu accidente. Dejo a mi hija la responsabilidad de cuidar de ti en caso de que pueda encontrarte._

_Lamentablemente no pudimos conocernos en circunstancias favorables y ser amigos los tres…Quizás en una nueva vida se nos conceda la oportunidad de reencontrarnos…y entonces las cosas resulten ser diferentes._

_Candy, Julio de 1950"_

Obviamente ninguna de las dos cartas fue enviada ya que nunca supieron lo que verdaderamente ocurrió con Susana y su madre.

-Candy y Terry vivieron pensando que estaba viva en alguna parte…Tampoco ellos pudieron ser felices completamente…-Decía Catherine tristemente-.


	5. Capítulo V: Mi libertad

ALGO DE MI…ALGO DE TI…

_PERSONAJES DE "CANDY CANDY": MIZUKI E IGARASHI._

_OTROS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA: INUKY666_

_Capítulo V. Mi Libertad._

Al parecer ya estaba todo dicho, teóricamente Susana podría descansar en paz pues ya no había motivo para seguir haciéndose presente ante Catherine así que decidió regresar a Nueva York. Lo primero que hizo fue ver a Daniel, la última vez que se vieron habían quedado disgustados y eso lo tenía que arreglar.

-Finalmente has regresado…Encontraste lo que buscabas? –Preguntó forzadamente Daniel-.

Catherine le dijo con todo detalle lo que había descubierto, Daniel solo atinaba a asombrarse con la historia…pero no dijo nada más. Después de hablar sobre su relación, decidieron continuar juntos…solo le suplicaba a su novia no volver a mencionar a Susana Marlow ni nada que tuviese un tinte "sobrenatural".

-Daniel, me harías un favor?...Me gustaría mucho salir esta noche…Tienes tiempo?

Súbitamente Catherine recuperaba su carácter alegre e inquieto y Daniel se alegraba por eso. Ambos decidieron ir al teatro, en esa ocasión se presentaría una obra especial.

-Romeo y Julieta?...Bueno…no quería ver algo tan cursi pero…Segura que no prefieres ir al cine y ver una película de Bruce Willis o Silvester Stallone?

-Daniel! –Reclamó Catherine-.

-Está bien, veremos esa obra -Dijo resignadamente el joven-.

Empezaba el primer acto y Catherine repentinamente sintió una profunda tristeza que embargaba su corazón; Al inicio del segundo acto, se encontraba bañada en lágrimas silenciosas y casi por inercia sacó algo de su bolso.

-Qué es eso? –Preguntó curioso- Catherine!...Ese pañuelo es…

-Cuando hubo una presentación en Chicago, Candy lo dejó en unas butacas…pero el pañuelo era de él y un empleado del teatro se lo regresó…Después, cuando él se fue de casa, lo olvidó…

-Cómo sabes eso?..Además la llamaste "Candy" y no "Candice" –Preguntó suspicaz-.

Catherine se limitó a decirle que Cecilia Grandchester Andley le había comentado eso; Daniel no quedó muy convencido con la explicación, sin embargo trató de no dar tanta importancia al asunto. Al salir del teatro Catherine iba francamente emocionada por la función ya que nunca antes había visto una obra teatral pero al parecer le había fascinado y repentinamente comenzó a decir unas líneas:

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un frasco en la mano de mí amado?  
El veneno ha sido su fin prematuro.  
¡Ah, egoísta! ¿Te lo bebes todo sin dejarme  
una gota que me ayude a seguirte?  
Te besaré: tal vez quede en tus labios  
algo de veneno, para que pueda morir  
con ese tónico. Tus labios están calientes.  
¿Qué? ¿Ruido? Seré rápida. Puñal afortunado,  
voy a envainarte. Oxídate en mí y deja que muera!"

-Veo que te ha encantado la obra eh? –Decía Daniel evidentemente divertido-.

* * *

Transcurrieron varias semanas más y todo estaba en aparente tranquilidad, algunas cosas que Daniel calificaba como "caprichos" en Catherine, simplemente habían hecho aún más divertida su relación. Finalmente él le había pedido matrimonio y ambos ahora preparaban lo que sería su ajuar de novia.

Una noche despertó llena de nostalgia sin saber porqué y se dirigió a esa pequeña habitación del fondo, abrió el buró y sacó la fotografía; la sostuvo entre sus manos en silencio y luego dijo para sí misma:

-No solo olvidó el pañuelo cuando se fue…también dejó esta fotografía…se veían tan felices aquí…Yo también seré feliz muy pronto…-Dijo suspirando largamente-.

Y regresó a su habitación, ahí estaba Daniel, dormido profundamente. Ella se recostó a su lado cariñosamente y le acarició su ahora abundante cabellera al mismo tiempo que pronunció lo que creyó era su nombre: "Terry". Súbitamente se percató de su equivocación y solo pensó:

-"He estado tan absorta en esa foto que lo primero que me vino a la mente fue su nombre! Qué bueno que Daniel no escuchó!...Las otras veces se ha puesto bastante celoso!"

Pasaron unas semanas más, ya faltaban menos de tres días para su boda y ese día tanto ella como Daniel descansaban en casa:

-Catherine lucirás hermosa con el vestido de novia!...Aunque el modelo que elegiste me parece un poco antiguo…Solo faltaba que de música para la fiesta eligieras Charleston!

-Daniel! Quise algo clásico! Además no importa el modelo del vestido, me veré linda con lo que sea no es así? –Preguntaba con una sonrisa traviesa-.

-Claro que sí!

Y efusivamente Daniel se levantaba de su silla para abrazar a Catherine…sin embargo ella vio el reflejo en los cristales de la ventana: Estaba Daniel, sí, pero la persona que abrazaba no era ella sino Susana Marlow! Emitió un grito y Daniel consternado la soltó; enseguida Catherine subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación del fondo; entre una mezcla de enojo y desesperación dijo en voz alta:

-Porqué me persigues? Qué quieres de mi?

-Yo no te persigo…estoy dentro de ti.

No había nadie frente a ella pero aún así claramente había escuchado esa voz tan "familiar". Escuchar esas palabras le hizo sentir un intenso frío en el corazón, su silencio delataba no entender lo que sucedía y entonces Susana volvió a hablar:

-Aquella noche…cuando me encontraste en las puertas de la casa…te pedí que me dejaras entrar…y tú accediste.

Súbitamente recordó la escena y comprendió el sentido de las palabras que la joven en esa puerta pronunció aquella noche: "Quiero entrar…me permite entrar?".

-Así que no te referías a entrar en la casa sino en…

-En ti…Y tú me lo permitiste…

Y por automatismo otra vez Catherine abrió el cajón del buró, tomó el diario y lo abrió…nuevamente la escritura se hacía legible:

_"Me quedé dormida…pero estoy bien, al menos ya no siento hambre. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado realmente…pero afuera todo se ha transformado: más autos, más gente, más casas…Todo ha tomado un aspecto extraño para mi…Las mujeres ahora visten faldas muy cortas y zapatos con unos tacones enormes además de peinados alborotados y demasiado maquillaje para mi gusto…Existen unos autos muy extraños y veloces, ya no hay carruajes tirados por caballos…Los sombreros de copa y vestidos largos de encaje al parecer son obsoletos…Esta mañana quise salir a la calle y le hablé a unas personas pero me ignoraron completamente…Hace unas horas volví a salir y la calle era tan oscura que la única persona que encontré fue un hombre ebrio que al verme corrió en dirección opuesta!...Tal vez la gente no ha cambiado mucho internamente…"_

_"Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida nuevamente…pero desperté hoy al escuchar unos ruidos: Vinieron dos mujeres y entraron a mi casa…les pregunté qué hacían dentro de mi propiedad pero ambas me ignoraron. Después traté de verme en un espejo…pero no pude lograrlo…Afuera todo ha cambiado aún más: Hay grandes edificios…Unas cajas del tamaño de un maletín, se abren y tienen letras, he oído que les llaman laptops o algo así y las usan para escribir…También hay otras cajas muy pequeñas y delgadas con las que se comunican, creo que se llaman celulares, gran parte de las personas usan uno…Creo que…empiezo a entender lo que ha pasado…pero ya no estaré sola, la mujer más joven me hará compañía…dijo que vendría a vivir aquí…"_

Después de leer lo anterior, Catherine había palidecido y con un hilo de voz preguntó:

-Porqué? –Casi con un tono que suplicaba una explicación convincente a todo eso-.

-Antes estuve sola mucho tiempo, es horrible la soledad. No quiero quedarme sola otra vez…Ahora tendré una nueva oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz…Estaré nuevamente al lado de Terry…Aunque tú insistes en llamarlo Daniel.

Al recordar lo vivido en las últimas semanas, todo fue más claro. Sin darse cuenta, gradualmente adoptó características que no eran de ella…sino de Susana: Los vestidos antiguos en ese closet, el gusto por las rosas rojas obligando a Daniel a llevarle rosas tres veces a la semana y además insistirle que usara el cabello largo, escribir un diario (lo cual nunca antes hizo en toda su vida), su interés repentino por las obras teatrales (su pequeña biblioteca ahora estaba llena de ese tipo de literatura)…y su "capricho" más reciente: Llamar a Daniel…Terry.

-Cuánta razón tenía Daniel al decirme que no debía usar lo que no me pertenecía! Que no debía ser curiosa y entrometerme en asuntos que no eran míos! Que no debía tomar emociones y sentimientos de otros como si fueran los míos!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, caía de rodillas al suelo. Nada podía hacer, su vida ya no solo era de ella, sino que le pertenecía a alguien más… Debía acostumbrarse a que, cada vez que se mirara al espejo, ya no vería el reflejo de su propio rostro…sino el de… _**Susana Marlow**_.

* * *

NOTA FINAL.

Esta pequeña historia la escribí en septiembre del 2010, pero hasta ahora me animé a compartirla. Por supuesto, utilicé un pequeño párrafo de "Romeo y Julieta" del famoso William Shakespeare. El protagónico de mi historia consideré que era más adecuado para Susana Marlow, una chica melancólica y tristona (a mi parecer) que para Candy siempre sonriente y alegre.

Espero haya sido de su agrado… Después de todo, no es bueno saberlo todo…o sí?


End file.
